Papa
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Il avait suffi d'un jour. Un putain de jour pour que cet enfoiré le lui vole. "Papa..." Et il lui avait fallu deux ans pour le retrouver. Histoire de lui faire la peau. "Salaud..." Attention, c'est assez dark, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

Deux ans. Deux ans, jour pour jour. Nous sommes le trois janvier 2017. Une jeune fille de 15 ans à peine se trouve dans un cimetière. Devant la tombe de son père. La tombe vide. Le corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Elle le hait. Elle hait cet homme, cet assassin qui lui a volé celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et pourtant, elle ne pleure pas.

\- Ça y est, papa. Je suis prête. Je vais te venger. Je vais le tuer. Comme il t'a tué.

Elle fait demi-tour, posant une main sur son manteau noir, frôlant à travers le tissu l'arme à feu. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle attend sa vengeance. Elle aurait sa peau. Le Tueur... Celui que son père avait pourchassé des mois durants, jusqu'à en être obsédé. Le Commissaire qui, finalement, avait perdu. Avait été tué. Une larme roula longuement sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à tuer. Dire qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant...


	2. Chapter 2

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns marchait dans les rues enneigées d'Avignon. Ses cheveux, longs et frisés, s'emmêlaient au gré du vent. Elle frissonna. Bordel. Elle avait froid. Ses yeux bleus gris fixaient le sol, l'air vides de sens. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus censés. Des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage pâle. Elle était fine, élancée. Une jolie fille en somme. Mais une future meurtrière. Manon y réfléchissait depuis deux ans. Deux putains de longues années. D'abord, ç'avait été sa soeur. La quatrième victime. Laura Theurel. Puis son père. François Theurel. La vingt-et-unième victime, et le célèbre Commissaire. Puis sa mère, Anna Theurel, qui s'était plongée dans l'alcoolisme, dévastée. Et son frère, Théo Theurel, qui était parti dans la marine, les laissant seules pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vie.

Elle arriva devant l'immeuble. C'était une belle bâtisse un peu rongée par le temps, mais les multiples balcons lui donnaient un air charmant que Manon aimait énormément. Elle poussa la porte après avoir tapé le digicode, et pénétra dans l'enceinte, soupirant de bien être grâce aux radiateurs présents. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'ascenseur, encore en panne. Elle grimpa les neuf étages en courant pour se réchauffer un peu, puis saisit ses clés pour rentrer rapidement dans le petit appartement, où elle vivait désormais avec son oncle, Anthony Theurel.

\- J'suis rentrée !

\- Je suis dans le salon !

L'homme atteignant le début de la quarantaine, 42 ans -soit trois ans de plus que son frère-, ressemblait trait pour trait à son cadet, ce qui était assez déstabilisant. Les seules choses les distinguant étaient leur taille, Anthony étant plus grand, et leurs yeux, ceux de l'aîné étant d'un beau vert vif. Il se leva du canapé pour serrer sa nièce dans ses bras, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Manon, je ne sais pas si c'était une excellente idée d'y aller seule... Comment tu te sens?

\- Ça va, Tony, promis.

C'était un jeu entre eux. Ils étaient de grands fans de Marvel, alors le surnom hérité d'Iron Man était venu naturellement. Elle se dégagea doucement de son emprise pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, jetant son manteau sur le lit. Le pistolet émit un petit bruit métallique. Manon se tendit. Aucun bruit du salon. Il n'avait pas entendu. Elle regarda son sac à dos. Il était prêt pour son départ. Après deux ans de recherche, elle allait enfin se trouver face à ce connard. Elle sursauta et échappa le sac quand son oncle frappa à la porte.

\- Manon? Tu veux qu'on aille voir ta mère vers 15h? Ça te va?

\- Ou... Oui ! Très bien !

Mensonge. Elle serait partie avant. De toute façon, les visites à l'hôpital l'angoissaient. Voir sa mère dans cet état, c'était... Non, il n'y a pas de mots. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard vide. Elle déglutit difficilement pour dégager la boule d'angoisse qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Elle retint courageusement un sanglot. C'était pas en faisant la sentimentale qu'elle arriverait à loger une balle dans l'occipital de cette ordure de première classe ! Elle enfila le manteau, et ouvrit la fenêtre murale.

Elle frissonna, refermant chaque bouton, avant d'attraper son sac d'une main pour le balancer sur son épaule. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, et frotta ses yeux pour sécher les larmes qui pointaient. Elle regarda l'enveloppe blanche sur son bureau, parée du nom d'Anthony. Dedans, une lettre. Elle lui expliquait tout, et le suppliait de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Elle ferma la fenêtre avec un sourire résigné, et descendit chacun des balcons avec grâce. Ses boots émirent un petit froissement dans la neige, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Elle appela un taxi, et donna l'adresse d'un petit village. Elle serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Bordel ! C'était pas le moment de renoncer ! Elle allait enfin avoir sa revanche ! Elle tuerait ce... Ce... Elle l'avait tellement insulté que plus aucune insulte ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et pourtant, elle en connaissait un rayon ! Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait enfoncé un bonnet violet dans ses cheveux sombres, et une écharpe de même couleur entourait son cou.

\- **Papa... Tout sera bientôt fini...**

Le trajet fut long. Deux heures. Deux ans, deux heures... Que c'était ironique. Ses mains gantées, elle aussi de violet, se tendaient et détendaient, nerveuses. De temps à autre, les doigts fins caressaient l'arme sous le manteau. Ça la rassurait un peu. C'était déjà ça. Le taxi finit par se stopper, et Manon paya rapidement avant de descendre. Elle marchait dans les petites rues, une photo du Tueur dans le poing. Celle que son père avait autrefois accroché dans son bureau. Son père...

Il lui manquait. C'était de lui qu'elle avait toujours été la plus proche. Elle avait développé le même désir de justice que lui, elle aimait courir avec lui le samedi matin, elle aimait sentir sa barbe contre sa joue quand il l'embrassait pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit, elle aimait l'odeur du café qu'il buvait au réveil, elle aimait le sourire qu'il lui tendait quand elle lui racontait sa journée. Tout. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle marchait dans le village, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Finalement, elle rentra dans un petit café, où un vieux commerçant leva les yeux de son journal pour les poser sur elle.

\- Heu... Bonjour monsieur.

\- C'est pour quoi?

"Très aimable" fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ravala sa remarque acerbe, avant de lui tendre la photo.

\- C'est un ami de mon père, mais j'ignore où il habite... Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider...?

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et enleva rapidement ses lunettes, son journal tombant dans un bruit sourd sur le bar.

\- J'sais pas c'que vous lui voulez, mademoiselle, mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas aller le voir. Ça a jamais vraiment tourné rond chez lui. Jamais. Je sais pas si vous me mentez ou pas, mais je vous conseille de partir.

\- Son adresse, je vous prie.

\- Vous êtes têtue... La dernière maison, au nord. Avec une grange, vous pouvez pas la rater.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Elle lui tourna le dos, une sueur froide dévalant lentement son dos. Désagréable sensation de frayeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se dirigea vers la maison indiquée. Elle allait se trouver face à lui. Enfin... Enfin. Elle arriva à la maison indiquée, avec la fameuse grange qui la fit frissonner. Elle sonna à la porte, qui se déroba au bout de quelques minutes, faisant râler un homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Un grain de beauté sous la lèvre, des cheveux en bataille, des yeux noisettes, un corps enrobé... Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Le Tueur.

\- Vous me voulez quoi?

Il n'était pas armé. Elle lâcha un sourire. Sa peur s'était envolée. Elle sortit son arme, et plaqua le canon sur son front. Il manqua de crier, mais il s'abstint en croisant le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Te tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Tueur eut un mouvement de recul, et une sueur froide dévala son front. Manon appuya légèrement le calibre contre son crâne, le poussant à l'intérieur.

\- Rentre.

L'ordre était clair, précis. Froid. Il obéit, fixant la jeune du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'elle fermait la porte d'un coup de talon. Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Les cheveux du même noir, les yeux du même bleu acier, la même mâchoire carrée... Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il levait les mains, suivant la dictée de la voix féminine. Il l'entraîna dans le salon, où il s'assit, toujours conformément à ses ordres, les mains toujours en l'air. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es Manon, pas vrai? La fille de mon cher Commissaire...

\- TA GUEULE !

Plus une supplication qu'un ordre. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains étaient moites. Sa vue se brouilla et elle déglutit alors qu'il baissait doucement les bras.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

\- Tu es venue me tuer.

\- Bonne réponse. Tu n'as pas peur?

\- Non. Parce que tu ne me tueras pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses muscles se tendirent. Quelle enflure... Bien sûr que non, elle ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Avant, elle devait savoir.

\- Où est-il?

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- OÙ EST-IL?

Un rictus malsain naquit sur les lèvres du Tueur.

\- Je t'y emmène, si tu baisses ton arme. Je t'emmènerai là où il se trouve, mais baisse ton arme.

Elle retint le cri de haine qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et baissa son arme, l'accrochant doucement à sa ceinture, le regard suspicieux. Il ne bougea pas, un sourire presque enfantin sur les lèvres. Visiblement, il ne réalisait pas la gravité de sa situation.

\- Lève toi.

Il se leva, et l'effleura du bout des doigts, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à la brune qui se dégagea violemment. Elle le poussa pour qu'il avance, une main toujours près de son arme. Il se dirigea vers une vieille porte, qu'il poussa, entrant dans la grange qui fit frissonner Manon d'angoisse. Elle le suivit, arrachant son bonnet pour le glisser dans sa poche. Elle commença à se tortiller une mèche, nerveuse. Son regard se posa sur la caméra préparée, visiblement pour un nouvel épisode d'Unknown Movies.

\- C'est cool, hein? C'est là que je tourne, actuellement.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fier de lui, alors qu'elle se sentait subitement oppressée. Elle se stoppa, fixement les vieux murs de pierre où s'engouffrait le froid de l'hiver. Elle qui aimait les vieilles bâtisses aurait pu rester des heures à regarder les murs et le plafond, mais elle sursauta en entendant la voix grave du châtain l'appeler.

\- Bon, tu bouges ton cul, un peu?!

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai une arme, alors tu me parles meilleur !

\- Et moi je te rappelle que je suis _le seul_ à savoir où il est.

Elle grimaça de colère, et accéléra l'allure pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ils se tenaient tous deux devant une trape donnant sur un vieil escalier. Elle fonça les sourcils, tentant de masquer sa surprise. Le Tueur leva les yeux au ciel, lui demandant ce qu'elle attendait. Elle lui jeta un regard énervé, et lui cria de passer devant avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon. Il sourit imperceptiblement et s'engagea en allumant une vielle lumière qui éclairait les marches d'une couleur orangée. Inquiète, elle s'accrocha sans le vouloir à sa veste.

\- Bah alors, chérie? T'as peur?

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule.

Elle relâcha vivement sa veste, alors qu'il passait doucement sa langue sur les lèvres, détaillant sans gêne la plus jeune qui sentait ses jambes commencer à trembler. Ils atteignirent la dernière marche, arrivant dans un vieux couloir qui donnait lieu à une nouvelle porte en vieux bois. Il se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est là que mon père me violait.

Elle retint un hurlement d'horreur de justesse. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une lourde inspiration. Elle s'attendait à tout. Un cadavre décomposé, un squelette... Elle avait peur. Mais elle devait aller au bout. Pour sa mère, pour Théo. Pour elle. Elle hocha la tête, et suivit d'un pas lent, presque morbide, l'assassin cinéphile, qui attrapa une vieille clé glissée dans sa veste. Il lui jeta un regard et un grand sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage rond.

\- Prête?

Elle ne répondit pas, lui ordonnant du regard de se bouger. Il soupira.

\- T'es pire que ton père, sérieux. Je sais pas lequel des deux est le plus un chieur.

Il plongea la clé dans la serrure rouillée, et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Manon. Pas d'odeur de pourriture... Sûrement son corps n'était-il déjà plus qu'os? Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement, et lorsque que la lumière se mit à briller, elle crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

Sur un vieux matelas, un homme était allongé. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa peau musclée était presque nue, uniquement protégée par un boxer noir. Il avait quelques ecchymoses, quelques bleus et cicatrices sur le corps, mais physiquement, l'homme était en bonne santé. Mentalement, c'était sûrement autre chose. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle arracha la clé des mains du Tueur, et une larme roula lourdement sur sa joue lorsqu'elle s'accroupit contre l'homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- Papa...

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir deux orbes bleues/grises, et sa voix, rauque, redoubla les pleurs de la jeune fille.

\- Manon...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant sans être capable de s'arrêter. Les bras musclés du père s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de sa fille, qui hochetait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il caressa sa chevelure noire. Il commença à pleurer avec elle, surpris et fou de joie de la retrouver après deux ans de séparation.

\- Je t'ai cru mort...

\- Je sais... Je sais, ma puce, pardonne moi... Tout va bien, papa est là...

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, ignorant le Tueur qui les regardait d'un air de dégoût. Elle ne le vit même pas approcher, et prendre son arme, avant qu'elle ne sente l'acier froid contre sa nuque.

\- Debout. Lâche mon jouet.

Tremblante, les joues humides de larmes, elle jeta un regard à son père qui, visiblement aussi terrifié qu'elle, lui tenait les mains. Elle finit par les lâcher, se relevant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses jambes semblaient être faites de coton. Elle se tourna vers le Tueur, qui était apparemment très amusé par la situation. Sa gorge se noua, et elle retint comme elle pouvait un sanglot.

\- Pourquoi...?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait croire qu'il était mort...?

Le Tueur fit tourner l'arme autour de son index, jetant un regard mauvais à la femme lui faisant face. Elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Il lui faisait peur. Et putain, il adorait ça. Il se mordilla la lèvre, l'attrapant violemment par le poignet pour pointer l'arme contre sa tempe. Elle poussa un cri de terreur alors que le Commissaire se relevait tant bien que mal.

\- Arrête ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras mais ne touche pas à ma fille !

\- TA GUEULE ! Elle vient ME provoquer, et je devrai ne pas la punir?!

\- C'est ma petite fille...

Il lui jeta un regard suppliant, tel un animal blessé. Sa fille le fixait en pleurant, l'appelant silencieusement au secours. Il regarda le Tueur, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait du se soumettre à ses ordres, pour sa famille. Il frotta ses bras couverts de cicatrices.

\- Je t'en prie... Je ferai ce que tu me demandes, mais laisse la en vie... Ne lui fais pas de mal...

\- Ooooh... C'est trop mignon, le pôpa qui vole au secours de sa fifille adorée et idiote !

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister... Oh ! J'ai une idée !

Le regard sombre que le Tueur lui jeta fit frissonner le Commissaire d'horreur et de dégoût. Qu'avait-il été inventé, cette fois? Qu'importe, tant que Manon pouvait s'en sortir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu me laisses profiter de ton cul, devant elle. Bon deal, pas vrai?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Non !

Le cri de Manon équivalait plus à une supplication qu'à une réelle tentative de l'arrêter. Le Tueur se retourna vers elle, la jetant plus loin après lui avoir pris la clé des mains. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, son dos cognant violemment contre le mur. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Le cinéphile lâcha un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers "son jouet".

\- Alors?

\- Je... Je... Tu ne la toucheras pas?

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Le Commissaire jeta un regard à sa fille. Cette dernière, si elle s'était trouvée dans un film, aurait hurlé à son père de ne pas faire attention à elle, de ne pas se laisser faire... Mais elle avait si peur qu'elle le fixait, tétanisée. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis lui tourna le dos.

\- D... D'accord. Je... J'accepte.

Horrifiée, Manon retint de justesse un cri. Les larmes dévalaient sur son visage pâle, alors qu'elle poussait des couinements de détresse. Ravi, le Tueur se précipita vers _son_ Commissaire, ne jetant pas un regard à sa fille. Il lui arracha violemment l'unique vêtement qu'il portait, tandis que la petite brune cachait son visage dans ses mains, tremblant tellement que ses jambes refusaient de lui répondre. Elle aurait tellement voulu intervenir, dire quelque chose ! Mais rien ne sortait, hormis des cris de terreur.

Le pire fut le hurlement que poussa son père. Un cri de douleur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ferma les paupières très fort, et cria, sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle criait, paupières fermées. Elle pleurait, suppliait. Accroissant l'excitation du Tueur. Le Commissaire, la mâchoire crispée, fermait les yeux. Ne penser qu'à Manon pour oublier la douleur. Il serrait les dents. Chaque coup déversait dans ses reins une douleur de feu. Sa lèvre se mit à saigner à cause de ses dents plantées dans sa chair pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Bah alors?! Tu cries plus, d'habitude !

Regard rempli de larmes et de haine. Une perle roula sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait Manon. Yeux clos, mains sur les oreilles, hurlements, fuyant sa bouche, et larmes, fuyant ses yeux. Il la regarda et tenta de sourire.

\- Courage, ma princesse, c'est presque fini...

Mensonge. Il hurla de douleur et, cette fois, se mit à pleurer. Redoublant les pleurs de Manon.

\- Arrête, j't'en supplie...

\- Ferme la ! Et regarde, c'était le deal !

Le Commissaire baissa misérablement la tête, grognant de douleur. La jeune fille entrouvrit des yeux embués pour les poser sur son père. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres sans pouvoir se contrôler, et retint un nouveau cri en voyant son père. Son visage était tendu, son corps courbé, il souffrait, et ce maudit Tueur, qui prenait son pied ! Elle aurait voulu être partout, sauf ici. Avec Anthony, même avec Théo, ou avec sa mère... N'importe où, mais pas là. Elle hurla.

\- ARRÊÊÊÊTE !

Son timbre de voix avait pris une teinte suraigüe. Le Tueur grogna en se finissant, laissant retomber doucement le Commissaire sur le sol. Un sourire totalement fou se peignit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon... Ben j'vais vous laissez, moi. Je prend une douche et... Je reviens.

La porte se referma sur son sourire démentiel, et un cliquetis de clé se fit entendre. Le Commissaire eut du mal à s'assoir, attrapant son unique vêtement en tremblant. Ses yeux n'osèrent se poser sur sa fille, qui venait d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se réchauffer. Son père avait-il subi ça pendant deux ans? Deux longues années? François se laissa tomber dans un coin de la pièce, sur son vieux matelas, grognant légèrement de douleur.

\- Papa...

Manon se releva tant bien que mal, se traînant presque vers lui, avant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Elle retira son manteau, le laissant tomber sur les épaules de son père, espérant protéger sa peau pâle du froid un temps soit peu.

\- Manon, je suis désolé que tu aies du assister à ça...

Elle ne répondit pas, cachant son visage contre son torse en reniflant. Il glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes, inspirant doucement pour imprégner son odeur dans ses narines. Ne plus sentir cette odeur de cigarettes, mais une odeur fruitée, c'était si agréable !

\- Papa... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour là?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et soupira. Puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il m'a bel et bien tiré dessus, comme sur sa vidéo. Cependant... Les autres coups de feu ne m'étaient pas destinés à moi. Il a tiré sur un rat qui passait à côté, vidant son chargeur sur lui. Après, il m'a regardé, et m'a demandé de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé, tu t'en doutes bien, mais il m'a dit que c'était soit je mourrai, et Théo, ta mère et toi avec, soit je le suivais, me faisant passer pour mort, et vous restiez en vie. Ça a duré deux ans... Et je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Papa...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, remplacée par un lourd sanglot. Elle se lova contre lui, alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, enlacés, heureux de se revoir après deux ans de séparation.

\- Je t'aime, ma princesse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Manon se recroquevilla, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Les muscles du Commissaire se tendirent, s'apprêtant à fusiller le Tueur du regard. Il sourit en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, cachés dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'eux, et attrapa violemment la jeune fille par le poignet, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

\- Bon, je prend ça avec moi...

\- Papa !

\- Lâche la ! Laisse la tranquille !

\- Voyons, je ne vais pas laisser une jeune fille dormir sur un vieux matelas...

Il éclata de rire, et entraîna Manon à sa suite, faisant le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient pris quelques heures plus tôt pour retrouver le père de la brune. Elle tentait de contenir ses larmes, mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse, fixant chaque recoins du couloir, de la cave, de la grange, de la maison. Il la jeta dans une chambre aux couleurs neutres, puis s'approcha d'elle avec des menottes.

\- Histoire que tu restes sage.

Elle aurait voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle déglutit difficilement, alors qu'il attachait violemment son poignet droit aux barreaux du lit.

\- Assis.

Elle obéit, tétanisée, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il sourit.

\- Bonne fifille.

Elle retenait comme elle pouvait ses larmes, même si certaines d'entre elles réussissaient à fuir sa vigilance pour se précipiter sur ses tâches de rousseur. Il arracha sans aucune forme de pitié ses vêtements, lui laissant ses sous-vêtements, sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et lui fit un signe de la main avant de la refermer. Elle s'effondra sur le lit.

 **\- Papa...**


	5. Chapter 5

Les menottes lui rongeaient la peau. Seule sa main gauche était libre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant comme elle pouvait sa peau presque nue. Sa gorge étrangla un sanglot. Elle avait si peur.

\- Papa...

Une larme fuit l'univers acier de ses yeux pour se perdre sur sa joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri. La lumière filtrait sous les volets dévorés par le temps et les mites. Où pouvait bien être le Tueur? Elle tira à nouveau sur son poignet et grogna de douleur. Si seulement elle pouvait quitter ce lit ! Manon redoutait le moment où il reviendrait, certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rompre sa promesse. Ses pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Elle cria et se mit à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur sa silhouette ronde et ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule oui?!

Il abattit violemment sa main sur la joue, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula le plus possible.

\- A... Arrête !

Il lâcha un rictus mauvais.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça?

\- Tu... Tu as... promis...

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux, et elle couina, exprimant comme elle pouvait sa souffrance. Elle pleurait, et agrippa son bras.

\- Tu voulais être le héros, pas vrai? Les héros... Les héros, ils...

Elle plongea ses yeux, suppliants, dans les siens.

\- Ils tiennent toujours parole...

Les yeux noisettes brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle. Les mains de Manon tremblaient, et il approcha son visage du sien. Elle retint un cri et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres du Tueur se perdirent dans son cou, avant de remonter à son oreille, où il lâcha d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Tous les deux... Vous apprendrez.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, en tremblant, alors qu'il s'allongeait près d'elle dans le lit. Terrorisée, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il lui tendait un sourire fou.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. La journée a été pleine d'émotions...

Il éclata d'un rire gras alors qu'un frisson la traversait. Il lui tourna le dos, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Un bras menotté, l'autre enroulé autour de ses jambes, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain, il la tira du lit pour la faire assoir à une table. Il plaça une tasse de café devant elle, jouant d'une main avec son arme. Il la regardait, retraçant, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un peu plus les ressemblances avec son père. Elle était jolie. Les filles, c'était pas son truc, mais elle était jolie. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas boire, ses yeux rivés sur ses mains, crispées sur ses jambes nues, il haussa les épaules, saisissant la boisson chaude pour la boire.

\- T'aimes pas ça?

\- Je...

\- T'aimes pas ça?

Plus un ordre qu'une réelle question. Elle hochetta, à la fois de colère et d'horreur.

\- Si... Mais qui sait ce que tu as mis dedans?

\- Ooooh... Grande gueule, aussi. Comme ton père.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Ne parle pas comme si c'était le cas !

\- C'EST LE CAS !

Il avait violemment abattu le poing sur la table, lui arrachant un petit cri alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline, prédatrice. Il saisit sa mâchoire dans une main, la forçant à le regarder. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais elle soutint son regard, lui balançant toute la haine de son coeur par ses yeux bleus/gris. La colère et le dégoût visibles firent un instant tituber le Tueur, qui la relâcha une fraction de secondes.

\- T'es vraiment spéciale... T'es... Comme lui.

Il voulut frôler son visage du bout des doigts, mais elle grogna comme un animal en colère.

\- Fais gaffe, je mord !

La giffle qui s'abattit sur sa joue stoppa net ses provocations alors qu'elle criait de douleur, une larme perlant dans ses yeux.

\- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Elle couina.

\- Papa... Où est mon père?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Je... Je veux le voir...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et la tira violemment par le poignet alors qu'elle faisait une grimace, se laissant traîner comme un chien en laisse. Il la plaça devant lui, la poussant dans le dos, pistolet sur la tempe. Ses pas étaient hésitants, affaiblis par une nuit blanche et un estomac vide. Elle marchait sur les dalles froides. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, ils étaient écorchés sur le sol vieux de quelques années à présent. Elle reconnut la porte, et voulut accélérer le pas. Douleur dans le dos. Stoppée. Le Tueur se pencha à son oreille.

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente...

Il la poussa et ouvrit la porte. François était assis sur le matelas, fixant le vide de ses yeux clairs. Un sourire éblouit le visage de la petite brune.

\- Papa !

\- Manon !

Il lui ouvrit ses bras alors que le Tueur lâchait sa fille, et elle sauta tout contre lui. Une larme roula sur la joue du père, qui la serrait contre son coeur. Il la repoussa doucement pour l'observer avec tendresse. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant en sous-vêtements, puis jeta un regard sombre au Tueur.

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Non. J'ai rien du tout, chéri.

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA.

\- Baisse d'un ton, j'ai ta fifille chérie en otage.

Il grogna, serrant Manon contre lui, qui laissait libre cours à ses pleurs.

\- Comment t'as pu supporter ça deux ans...? J'ai peur...

\- Je sais, ma princesse... Mais je suis là, d'accord? On est tous les deux, je te laisse pas tomber. Je t'aime fort, tu sais ça?

\- Je sais, papa... Moi aussi, je t'aime fort.

Ému, le Commissaire la serra plus fort encore, glissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Comment va Théo?

\- Je... Je sais pas. Il est parti dans la marine, et on a que très peu de nouvelles... Il... Il ne supportait pas ta... mort.

Cet aveu la secoua de sanglots plus forts encore. Elle renifla et s'accrocha à ses épaules nues comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Et... Anna...?

\- Maman est désespérée. Elle... Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle a pas supporté ne plus te revoir. Tu... Tu lui manques terriblement. Je... Je supportais plus la voir comme ça, alors j'ai voulu... J'ai voulu le...

\- Chut. Je sais. Ne dis rien, ça va, papa est là, maintenant...

 **\- Yerk. Dégueu.**

Le Tueur renifla dédaigneusement en observant les révélations de la plus jeune. Ouais. C'était carrément lui en fille en fait. Exactement pareil. Et ça ne faisait que l'attirer plus encore... Il sourit. Il n'avait qu'à les laisser un peu seuls... Ils étaient si désespérés, peut-être se laisseraient-ils aller à l'inceste? À cette pensée, un petit rire lui échappa, faisant se retourner les deux Theurel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ohlala ! En deux ans, t'as pas appris à être agréable ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais vous laisser tranquille pendant une heure ou deux... Le temps de préparer un épisode.

Il s'approcha de son Commissaire, lui caressant doucement la joue alors que le brun resserrait son emprise sur sa fille, qui sentait une sueur froide couler sur sa nuque.

 **\- Papa...**

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Un frisson traversa Manon quand la porte se referma. Parce qu'elle avait compris. Son père avait peur de cet homme au moins autant qu'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Le Commissaire serrait doucement sa fille dans ses bras. Il lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, lui arrachait des sourires timides. Il caressait doucement sa chevelure de jais, frôlait sa peau du bout des doigts, embrassait son front... Deux ans... Et pourtant, elle avait peu changé. C'était toujours une petite fille. _Sa_ petite fille...Elle était plus impressionnable du fait de sa "mort", parlait avec maturité... Elle avait grandi. Il ferma les yeux. Pensant à Laura, qu'il n'avait pu sauver. À Théo, parti loin de toute civilisation. À Anna, l'amour de sa vie. Qui le croyait mort.

Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard acier de Manon. Il aurait voulu pleurer de joie, mais il avait tant versé de larmes en deux ans qu'il n'en avait plus. Il inspira à pleins poumons les boucles brunes de sa fille. Son odeur... Elle n'avait pas changé. Une odeur fruitée. Cerise, peut-être? Il sourit doucement, resserrant son emprise sur son corps frêle.

\- Manon... Comme tu as grandi...

Elle ne répondit pas, émue. Répondit seulement à son étreinte avec douceur. Amour. Bonheur. Douceur. Leur petite bulle éclata quand le Tueur ouvrit la porte, deux heures plus tard. Il les regarda s'enlacer avec dégoût. Haine. Jalousie, peut être. Et il éclata de rire en entendant l'estomac de Manon gargouiller. Il la tira hors des bras de son jouet alors qu'elle couinait de détresse. Le Commissaire cria.

\- MANON !

\- Papa !

\- Rooooh, c'est bon, vous allez vous revoir bientôt !

Il traîna la jeune fille derrière lui, et un haut-le-coeur la saisit en voyant le corps mutilé, sans vie, de la dernière victime du dernier Unknown Movie. Elle détourna vivement les yeux, couvrant sa bouche de sa main libre pour taire un gémissement. Sa faim était toujours présente, mais recouverte d'un sentiment de dégoût. Elle s'assit à nouveau à la table de la cuisine, le cinéphile en face d'elle. Il lui tendit un croissant en la regardant sans émotion particulière. Elle hésita une poignée de secondes avant de le lui arracher des mains, le dévorant sans en laisser une miette.

\- T'es mignonne.

Gênée, elle essuya sa bouche de ses doigts graisseux avant de les essuyer, toujours avec gêne, sur ses jambes nues. Il la fixait en souriant, sûrement amusé de la voir ainsi. Il se leva de sa chaise, lui ordonnant d'un regard de faire de même. Ils retournèrent dans sa chambre, où il lui jeta des vêtements propres. Féminins. Elle poussa un cri.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que t'as?!

\- Tu... T'es qu'un connard ! Ces vêtements, ils... Ils...

Elle fondit en larmes.

\- Ils appartenaient à Laura...

Elle tomba à genoux, criant de détresse, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le Tueur saisit son arme, tira deux coups dans le plafond. Silence. Plus un bruit. Les larmes roulaient en silence sur la peau blanche de Manon.

\- Habille toi.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Renifla. Ultime protestation.

\- TOUT DE SUITE.

\- Je...

\- Je vais t'aider.

Il lui fit lever les bras, l'aida à mettre le gros pull South Park, puis le jean clair moulant. Elle se détourna du Tueur, échappa un sanglot. Il la regarda avec tristesse, avant de prendre doucement sa main.

\- Je vais t'attacher.

Elle l'ignora, le laissant la menotter au lit. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, et sortit de la chambre. Elle fondit en larmes.

 **\- Laura...**

Elle poussa un petit cri. Ça faisait tellement mal. Elle avait l'impression que les vêtements la brûlaient. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller blanc et, enfin, s'endormit, le coeur en vrac.

oooOOOooo

Le Tueur passa une main dans sa chevelure folle en redescend à la cave. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte, et fut surpris de voir le Commissaire se lever à toutes vitesses pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Quoi? Je t'ai manqué tant que ça?

\- C'était quoi, les coups de feu?! Comment va ma fille?!

\- Wooooooh, on se calme, un peu ! Ta "princesse" va bien.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'était pour qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule. Si tu savais, elle est aussi chiante que toi.

\- C'est normal, c'est ma fille.

Lueur provocatrice dans les yeux. Il serrait les poings, prêt à en venir aux mains si il apprenait que quoi que ce soit était arrivé à Manon. Une sueur glissa le long de sa tempe pour se perdre sur sa mâchoire crispée. Le Tueur s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, s'arrêtant près de lui pour se pencher à son oreille.

\- Elle est aussi belle que toi.

Le poing parti, fulgurant comme l'éclair. Il rencontra violemment le menton du cinéphile, qui étouffa un juron dans un cri de douleur. Il repoussa violemment son prisonnier, attrapant son pistolet -enfin, celui de Manon- pour le pointer droit sur lui. Les yeux de François s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'arme. Il n'avait pas fait attention la première fois, trop inquiet pour sa fille, mais il déglutit avec difficulté en fixant le canon pointé sur lui. C'était son arme de service.

\- Putain, t'es une belle ordure...

Il aurait voulu rétorquer, mais il était obnubilé par l'arme, presque hypnotisé. Il avala à nouveau sa salive, ferma longuement les yeux, les rouvrit pour les pointer à nouveau sur l'arme, puis le Tueur, qui essuyait du sang coulant sur son visage. Le Commissaire se laissa tomber sur le matelas, qui grinça. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Manon avait du se sentir si seule, durant toutes ces années... Mais il la comprenait. Théo, son grand frère, était parti. Laura, sa grande soeur, était morte. Anna, sa mère... avait sombré dans la folie.

 **\- Anna... Mon amour...**

Il releva les yeux vers le Tueur, qui respirait fort. Sa poitrine se soulevait vite, aussi rapide que le souffle saccadé du Commissaire.

\- Pourquoi moi...?

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai dit... Pourquoi moi?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Tueur, qui s'approcha de lui en rangeant l'arme dans sa veste.

\- Parce que t'es... spécial.

\- J'ai une femme.

\- Je sais.

Une pointe d'énervement se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Il choisit de ne pas le provoquer -choix judicieux-, et poussa un soupir dépité, laissant tomber ses mains sur ses jambes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux plus sombres de l'assassin qu'il avait poursuivi pendant des mois. Des putains de mois. Après la mort de Laura, pour être plus précis. Quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il tiqua. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as tuée?

\- Qui ça?

\- Ma fille... Laura. C'est parce que je suis spécial, c'est ça?!

\- Hé bien...

\- TU VEUX DIRE QUE SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ MIS SUR CETTE PUTAIN D'ENQUÊTE, ELLE SERAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE?!

Le brun au grain de beauté ne répondit pas, baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Le Commissaire poussa un gémissement de détresse, s'effondrant sur le matelas qui protesta dans un couinement plus virulent. Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, et il étouffa un cri de chagrin. Et finalement, il se laissa aller. De toute façon, il s'était assez humilié comme ça pendant deux ans.

\- T'as tué ma fille... À cause de moi... **Laura...**

Le cadet se détourna, et sortit de la chambre avant de la fermer à clé. Il avança doucement dans le couloir, et leva la tête vers un vieux cadre poussiéreux accroché au mur. Deux garçons souriaient à l'objectif, l'un franchement, l'autre en se forçant, ainsi qu'une femme et un homme. Sa "famille". Il jeta un regard haineux à son père. Comment deux pères pouvaient-ils être différents à ce point?! Pourquoi ce putain de Commissaire était-il si attaché à ses enfants?!

\- BORDEL !

Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le cadre, qui se brisa, s'effondrant au sol dans un but sourd. Il poussa un cri démentiel, vidant une partie du chargeur de son arme sur la photo, s'acharnant toujours sur le même visage souriant.

\- CRÈVE ! CRÈVE ! CRÈVE !

Il s'arrêta quand sa vue commença à se troubler, essuyant avec surprise les fleuves se dessinant sur ses joues. Il poussa un gémissement de détresse, à son tour. Pourquoi deux familles pouvaient-elles être à ce point différentes? Comment pouvait-on se différencier à ce point?! Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Pleura.

Trois êtres. Trois personnalités. Trois coeurs meurtris. Trois cris. Une maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque le Tueur rentra dans sa chambre, il aperçut la silhouette frêle de sa prisonnière. La tête sur les genoux, elle regardait les volets, l'air nostalgique. Elle soupira.

\- Je passais mon temps dehors, quand j'étais enfant.

Elle ne releva pas la tête. Nouveau soupir.

\- Je veux aller dehors.

\- Tu restes.

\- J'aurai au moins essayé.

Elle lui jeta un regard carnassier, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière -tic qui ressemblait tant à celui de son père...-. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux gris, une douleur lui pinça cruellement le coeur. Dans ses yeux, il ne lisait aucune moquerie. Il lisait la peur. Et derrière cette peur, une haine sans nom. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui claqua derrière lui. Elle ne sursauta même pas. Plus la force.

\- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi vous refusez de comprendre?!

\- COMPRENDRE?! Mais y'a rien à comprendre ! T'es juste un taré qui fait du mal aux gens que j'aime !

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme ta PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler et elle entoura son bras sur son corps, comme un moyen ultime de se protéger. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle était faible. Si faible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Gémissement. Impuissance. Larme. Une putain de larme se fraya sur sa joue pour se perdre dans les plis du drap blanc. Par orgueil, elle releva la tête, figeant son regard dans celui du cinéphile.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie.

Sa voix se cassa, elle étrangla un violent sanglot, ce qui résultat à une grimace qu'elle cacha dans sa main. Il ne dit rien, la fixant pleurer, sans bouger. Sans pouvoir taire ses pleurs. Impuissance. Le nom du monde était impuissance.

oooOOOooo

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes sans se parler, et finalement, il s'était approché d'elle, lui arrachant un petit couinement de peur. Il repoussa une mèche brune qui tombait sur son front pâle, avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front, qui la figea sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la fois de surprise et d'horreur. Dans une ultime tentation de rébellion, elle le repoussa violemment de sa main libre.

\- Lâche moi ! Va te faire foutre !

\- Je dirai bien "avec plaisir", mais ce serait mal placé...

\- Tu...

Il la saisit par la nuque, lui arrachant un baiser forcé sur ses lèvres roses. Elle glapit, les yeux grand ouverts alors qu'il les avait fermés, profitant du moment volé avec délice. Elle abaissa finalement les paupières, se laissant docilement faire, dans l'espoir qu'il arrête au plus vite. Il s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes, qui avaient semblé des heures à Manon. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y recherchant un minimum de tendresse. Rien. La peur, la haine, le dégoût... Mais pas de respect. Ni d'affection. Il grogna, avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux. Il fixait la jeune fille, qui faisait comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, préférant oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches folles avant de la regarder à nouveau. Plus il la regardait, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Si on omettait les tâches de rousseur, c'était exactement lui. Il se leva du lit.

\- J'ai détruit ta vie, dans le but de sauver la passion.

\- ... T'es un gros malade.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Tu l'es.

Il ne dit rien, le coeur profondément meurtri, préférant quitter la pièce sans un regard pour la petite brune. Comme si il... avait besoin de le voir, pour se sentir mieux. Se dirigeant, encore, toujours, vers le Commissaire. À croire que le destin se moquait d'eux.

Manon regarda la porte se refermer avec angoisse. Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase avec froideur, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle avait d'abord paniqué, pensant qu'il allait à nouveau la frapper, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Déstabilisée, elle fixait la porte comme une idiote. Folie. Ce type était totalement malade. La colère embrasa son coeur lorsqu'elle pensa un instant qu'elle aurait voulu être avec Anthony à ce moment précis. Être avec Anthony?! En étant persuadée que son père était mort?! Non, elle préférait encore sa place.

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir. Elle avait peur. Si peur. Démence. Elle était en train de tourner folle. Elle avait mal, les vêtements qu'elle portait la dégoûtaient, l'homme qui les martyrisait la dégoûtait, les traitements subis par son père la dégoûtaient, la vie presque elle même la dégoutait. Elle plongea son visage dans sa main, pour pleurer. Autant en profiter quand il n'était pas là. Elle devait passer pour une idiote ! Un coup elle lui tenait tête, l'autre elle obéissait comme un petit chien bien dressé.

Une larme fila sur sa joue, rejoindre celles qui s'écrasaient de son menton vers son haut.

Désespoir.

Peur.

Angoisse.

...

Vide.

oooOOOooo

Le Tueur entra dans la chambre de son jouet, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Le Commissaire lui jeta un regard assassin, reculant légèrement sur le matelas, alors que son geôlier s'approchait de lui pour s'assoir à ses côtés, l'air de rien. Il s'approcha de la nuque du brun pour y déposer un baiser qui dégoûta l'aîné au plus haut point. Comme toujours. Il poussa un hurlement rageur pour le repousser, mais il avait été affaibli par les coups, et finit par ne plus opposer de résistance. Il sentit une larme fuir sur sa joue. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Arrête...

\- Sinon quoi? Tu me frappes? Je sais que tu le feras pas.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait !

\- Alors dis toi que chaque coup que tu me donnes, Manon le recevra aussi.

Les yeux de François s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il jetait un regard suppliant au cinéphile, qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Un fleuve salé commença à se tracer sur sa mâchoire carrée.

\- Tout mais pas ça... Ne la touche pas...

\- ... Tu m'énerves, tu sais. T'es beaucoup trop sexy.

Il recula de quelques pas, prenant une cigarette avant de commencer à la fumer. Il cracha une bouffée, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il regardait le brun aux yeux aciers le regarder. Il adorait ce regard qu'il avait sur lui. Dire que ça, c'était grâce à _elle_... Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier. Un rictus moqueur s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il s'effaça rapidement en se rappelant que c'était sa fille, et qu'il avait une femme. Bordel. Ça faisait putain de beaucoup, très beaucoup chier. C'était vraiment chiant.

Il reprit une bouffée salvatrice, dévorant des yeux le torse nu du Commissaire. Il se passa légèrement la langue sur les lèvres, avant de jeter sa cigarette dans le cendrier qu'il gardait ici, histoire de lui rappeler qui le maintenait ici. Il se mordilla la lèvre, avant de se pencher vers le brun, qui comprit en une fraction de secondes qu'il n'avait pas le droit, pas le pouvoir de résister. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant allonger sur le dos. Et c'était haïssable.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était enfermée ici. Chaque fois qu'elle se douchait, il était là pour la surveiller. Chaque fois qu'elle mangeait, il était là pour la surveiller. Chaque fois qu'elle dormait, il était là pour la surveiller. Enfer. C'était un véritable Enfer.

oooOOOooo

Il s'approchait, ciseaux en main. Un tic commença à secouer la lèvre inférieure de Manon. Elle ferma les yeux. Prit une lourde inspiration.

Sclac.

Les premières mèches tombèrent au sol. Elle étrangla un sanglot.

Sclac.

De plus en plus de boucles brunes tombaient au sol. Elle aurait voulu crier. Elle n'en fit rien.

Sclac.

Il se pencha à son oreille. Un frisson la traversa.

\- Je suis obligé. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Sclac.

Dernier coup de ciseaux. Le coup de grâce. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Fixa son reflet. Ses cheveux arrivant autrefois jusque dans le dans le bas de son dos retombaient à présent en mèches folles sur sa nuque. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Chiale pas ! Bordel, chiale pas...

\- Pourquoi...? Je suis toujours enfermée ici, personne ne me voit, et...

\- Tu sors. Dehors. Avec moi. Prendre l'air.

\- Mais... Je croyais que...

\- Ferme la ! J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout.

Il la tira violemment par le poignet, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il la regarder enfiler son manteau, puis lui enfonça son bonnet sur le crâne. Il la laissa attacher seule son écharpe, de peur de voir ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Il prit sa main gantée, son arme dans sa poigne libre. Il força Manon à le regarder, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il déglutit difficilement. Même cheveux courts, elle était belle.

\- T'essaie de te barrer, je tire. Pigé?!

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux du Tueur. Ils sortirent dehors, et elle inspira l'air glacé à pleins poumons. Elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire de bonheur, sentant le regard du cinéphile posé sur elle. Un sourire béa éclairait son visage, alors que ses yeux dévoraient le paysage du regard. Les arbres, la neige... C'était si beau ! Si seulement elle pouvait partager ça avec ceux qu'elle aimait...

\- Dis...

\- Quoi?!

\- Papa... Il sort parfois?

\- Une fois toutes les semaines. Pourquoi?!

\- Pour savoir si il avait la chance de voir ce que je vois...

\- Bah tu vois, il a cette chance.

Elle n'insista pas, préférant profiter du vent froid sur son visage. La poigne du cinéphile se radoucit, et on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un couple d'amoureux se baladant dans la forêt. C'est à cet instant que Manon décida de mettre à profit la faiblesse de ce malade mental : le cinéma. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle n'avait pas le choix, après tout.

\- Dis...

\- Quoi, encore?!

\- Tu veux bien me parler d'un film inconnu?

Ses yeux brillèrent de joie, et se plongèrent dans ceux aciers de la jeune fille. Deux univers totalement singuliers, et si différents l'un de l'autre...

\- Tu... Sérieux? Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir?

\- Oui... Apprend moi.

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus franc qu'elle avait en réserve. Il courut dans le piège, et sauta. À pieds joints. Alors il raconta, et la passion qui émanait de lui ébranla la brune, qui sentit sa confiance fondre comme neige au soleil et sa peur reprendre la place qui lui était dûe. Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres aussi. Et ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais parce qu'elle avait peur. Et, bordel... Elle _haïssait_ ça.

oooOOOooo

Pour la première fois, le Tueur ne la menotta pas. Il s'allongea contre elle, et elle se figea sur place. Il enroula ses doigts dans ses boucles courtes d'un air... tendre?!

\- C'est marrant... On pourrait presque ressembler à une famille.

Elle faillit pousser un cri d'indignation, mais le ravala de justesse. Elle le fixait, une boule au ventre, la gorge en feu, le sang battant dans ses tempes. Elle avait peur comme au premier jour. Le repas avec son père et le Tueur s'était déroulé dans un silence complet. Lourd. Un soupir. Sentiment d'impuissance pure. Haine. Détresse. Peut être les deux. Elle releva son regard vers son visage enfantin, si on oubliait la cicatrice barrant cruellement sa joue.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu tues des gens? Si tu leur fais des leçons, ils ne pourront pas les transmettre à leur tour !

Ce n'était pas la jeune femme captive qui avait parlé, mais la petite fille piquée par la curiosité. Il haussa les épaules d'un air suffisant en balayant l'air de sa main, puis croisa son regard. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, et il agrippa son cou frêle entre ses grandes mains.

\- Parce que c'est tellement grisant... Voir la vie fuir... Laisser libre cours à ses pulsions...

Une sueur froide dévala la tempe de Manon alors qu'il grognait d'envie. Il retira ses mains, léchant doucement son cou pâle, ses veines bleues pulsant de terreur. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle le repoussa avec une angoisse non dissimulée. Il grogna de déception. Animal.

\- Tu sais que t'es la seule fille qui m'attire?

Pas de réponses. Il lâcha un petit rire, la menottant au lit.

\- Bon... Je te laisse, "maman" m'attend !

Il rit. Elle pleura. Il sortit. Elle cria.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

oooOOOooo

François regardait la porte d'un air neutre lorsque le cinéphile pénétra la pièce. Son visage creusé par la fatigue, et sa barbe que le Tueur avait rasé il y a deux semaines rendait son visage plus grave encore. Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux fous stoppa un instant son avancée, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il lui jeta un regard curieux, accompagné d'un sourire arqué.

\- C'est quoi cette tête?

\- Relâche la. Relâche ma fille. Cette situation n'est plus possible.

\- Pour qu'elle aille alerter la police? T'as vu la vierge ou quoi?

\- Non. J'ai vu la terreur de ma raison de vivre.

\- Elle?! Ta raison de vivre?!

\- Bien sûr. Elle vient de moi. C'est la chaire de ma chaire.

Il lui jeta un regard haineux, rempli de courage.

\- La chaire de ta chaire?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour toi?!

\- Elle m'a donné plus de courage pour t'affronter.

\- Du courage? Toi?

Il lâcha un petit rire moqueur, se rappelant de sa voix, il y a deux ans, le suppliant de le laisser en vie, et de ne pas toucher à ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui jeta un regard narquois, alors que le Commissaire le regardait avec toute la haine et le dégout du monde dans le regard.

\- Tu es bien mal placé pour me parler de courage. Venant d'un gars qui ne m'a jamais dit son prénom en deux ans.

En colère, il le saisit par le cou, le plaquant contre le mur. Il se calma en voyant ses yeux lui rendre sa colère avec haine, et sourit d'un air amusé, avant de lui voler un baiser, ignorant son air dégoûté. Il recula de quelques millimètres, pour regarder ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Tendresse. Haine. S'affrontant sans relâche. Il caressa sa joue.

\- Victor. Je m'appelle Victor.


	9. Chapter 9

Il la plaqua lourdement sur le lit, serrant ses poignets frêles dans ses poings. Elle commença à pousser des cris hystériques, se débattant comme un diable.

\- ARRÊTE !

Les cris qu'elle poussait n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Instinct. Premier réflexe.

\- PAPA ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Il peut rien faire...

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il arrachait ses vêtements alors qu'elle couinait d'horreur. De détresse. Ses cris n'étaient plus que murmures. Sa voix était cassée. Ça lui faisait mal. Pourtant, ses lèvres continuaient, encore et encore, comme une valse éternelle, à se mouvoir. Appelant. Sans relâche.

\- Papa...

Le Tueur souriait, regardant d'un air malsain la jeune fille. Désir. Besoin animal. Instinctif. Bestial. Sauvage. Il plongea vers son ventre. Griffes. Morsures. Manon hurla. Le nom du monde était désespoir. Tout mais pas ça... Qu'il stoppe, c'était atroce, insupportable, non, qu'il arrête ! Le nom du monde était désespoir. Sa gorge était en feu. Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle se trouve dans les bras de ses parents, en train de la rassurer, avec Théo, qui grommelait d'un air ensommeillé et Laura qui frottait doucement ses yeux. Mais non. C'était bien réel. Le nom du monde était désespoir.

\- Arrête... Je t'en supplie...

\- Oh? Toi tu supplies? Décidément, t'es comme ton père.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Irrésistible.

Il arracha le soutient-gorge noir, alors que les cris de la brune s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, continuant à pleurer. Il se pencha vers son bas ventre pour écarter ses cuises. Souffle rapide. Chaud. Envieux. Mains tremblantes. Excitation. Il regarda la fille... La femme. Gémissement rauque. Il voulait la faire sienne, là, maintenant, tout de suite, lorsque quelque chose tiqua dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se relever vers elle.

\- T'es vierge?

Elle ne répondit pas. Gorge nouée. Douloureuse.

\- Oh, tu réponds?! T'es vierge?!

\- Je... Je...

Elle renifla, retirant ses mains, lovant ses yeux dans les siens. Une larme roula. Elle glapit de peur en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Oui... Oui...

\- PUTAIN !

Il bondit hors du lit, et poussa un hurlement de colère, cassant chaque meuble, chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se calma sous le regard choqué de Manon, il se laissa violemment retomber sur le bord du lit qui grinça, arrachant un sursaut de stupeur à la jeune fille.

\- ... Je touche pas aux enfants.

Elle aurait voulu répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche... Mais rien ne sortit. Il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant tristement. On aurait dit une grimace. Un tremblement la prit quand leurs nez se frôlèrent et qu'il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Lève toi.

Elle obéit, alors qu'il l'aidait à se rhabiller, presque avec douceur. Il caressa sa joue, et attrapa sa main.

\- Suis moi. On va voir ton père.

\- ... Je...

\- Tu dis rien. Tu lui dis RIEN, ok?!

\- Oui... Pro... Promis...

Il l'entraîna doucement dans la grange, puis la cave, le couloir. Toujours aussi effrayants aux yeux de la jeune fille. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, le Tueur colla Manon au mur. Plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens aciers. Il se sentit rougir, colla son front au sien. Putain... C'était super énervant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça en arrive la?!

\- Manon... Je...

Elle ne dit rien, le fixant, tremblante. Il grogna. Bordel... Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi eux?

\- Je t'aime... Comme j'aime ton père.

Elle voulut crier. Ne réussit pas. S'évanouit. Deux bras la rattrapèrent de justesse, alors qu'il criait son prénom. Victor la colla à lui, la soulevant du sol sans difficulté. Une plume... Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, la jolie brune dans ses bras. Sa gorge était nouée. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa joue. Il mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte d'un coup de pied, la déposant doucement sur le lit aux draps blancs. Il tira une chaise, et s'assit près d'elle, caressant doucement sa joue.

La psychologie d'un criminel est quelque chose de très particulier. Le cinéphile ici présent ne pouvant avoir l'amour du Commissaire, il l'a donc déplacé vers une tierce personne, lui ressemblant au possible : sa fille. Les mêmes tics, les mêmes propos, le même regard, la même tenue. Le rapprochement avait été simple et rapide pour Victor. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait déplacé ses sentiments envers la jeune fille, une personne plus à même de l'aimer.

Il attrapa doucement sa petite main blanche, pour la serrer, rassuré de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Les mèches brunes encadraient son visage comme une auréole ténébreuse. Elle était tellement belle. Un vrai petit diable. Les cheveux courts lui donnaient un air de combattante qu'elle portait à ravir. Il soupira, se rappelant que si elle était évanouie, c'était sa faute. Il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Oh... Manon...

oooOOOooo

Elle papillonna doucement des yeux, éblouie par une lumière quasi-inexistante. Elle porta une main à son front, l'autre étant retenue par une main pour l'instant non identifiable. Elle gémit de mal-être, et le corps affalé sur une chaise à ses côtés s'éveilla, raffermissant son emprise sur sa main.

\- Manon...

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Les yeux rougis, il serrait sa main dans la sienne, la regardant avec une douceur nouvelle.

\- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, s'il te plaît, ma belle...

\- Ne me touche pas !

Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle commença à sangloter, recroquevillée sur elle même. Ses mèches frôlaient sa nuque à chaque affaissement d'épaule. Révulsion. Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Une haine sans nom dévorait son coeur. Nouveau gémissement. Il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il saisit doucement son menton entre ses doigts, prenant possession de ses lèvres. Gémissement de protestation. Elle grogna, écoeurée, pendant qu'il reculait de quelques millimètres pour fixer ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Tais toi ! Ferme la ! Tu me dégoûtes, espèce de malade !

\- Manon...

Sa voix tremblait de menaces. Il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, et elle mordit cruellement sa chaire, replissant leurs bouches d'un goût métallique. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Il grogna, pinçant cruellement sa nuque pour qu'elle arrête, alors qu'elle se débattait dans tous les sens. Il s'éloigna au bout de longues secondes, laissant un goût âcre à la brune.

\- Va-t-en. Laisse moi.

Elle se détourna, frottant doucement ses bras. Il colla son torse à son dos, se rapprochant de son oreille.

\- Tu vas rester ici. Te reposer.

\- Je veux sortir.

\- Tu es trop faible...

\- Alors sors d'ici.

\- Je veux pas te laisser seule...

\- DÉGAGE !

Il eut malgré lui un petit sursaut, et lâcha doucement la jeune fille. Effleurant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il se leva, sortant de la chambre. La porte se referma. Manon mit du temps avant de réaliser, fixant ses poignets d'un air ébahi. Libre... Elle était libre de ses mouvements ! Elle retint de justesse un hurlement de joie. Ce connard avait oublié de l'attacher ! L'occasion était trop belle ! Elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant le plus silencieusement possible afin de se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Discrète comme une ombre, et silencieuse comme un chat, elle fila le plus vite qu'elle pouvait dans le salon. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche. Personne. La cuisine aussi était vide. Elle avait peu de temps, mais elle en avait. Elle prit le téléphone, composa le numéro d'Anthony, et plaça le combiné à son oreille. Tonalité.

\- Allez, Tony, décroche...

La tonalité se stoppa.

\- Allô?

Comme quoi, il suffisait de demander.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Tony?! C'est Manon !

\- Manon?! Idiote, tu es où, je...

\- Pas le temps ! Appelle la police ! Papa, il... Oh, Tony, il est en vie ! Je suis chez le Tueur, avec lui, écoute bien l'adresse...

La gorge sèche et les lèvres tremblantes, Manon donnait l'adresse à toutes vitesses, suppliant Anthony de faire vite, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Elle poussa un cri paniqué, accélérant le ton, le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Le Tueur rentra comme une furie dans la pièce, les traits déformés par la colère. Tentant de faire abstraction, la jeune fille criait dans l'interphone, angoissant son oncle un peu plus.

\- Tu fais quoi?!

\- Manon?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Tony, fais vite, par pitié !

\- MANON !

Victor lui arracha le téléphone des mains pour le fracasser contre le mur. Elle sursauta, alors qu'il la tirait par le poignet.

\- Tu me suis. Dans la cave. TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle acquiesça en silence, endolorie, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de souffrance. Le cinéphile la traîna jusqu'à la grange, la poussant violemment dans le dos pour qu'elle descende les vieux escaliers, avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le couloir. Ce putain de couloir... Elle tremblait. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses mains. Elles étaient moites. Des sueurs froides dévalaient son dos et sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grosse inspiration pour se donner la force d'aller jusqu'à son père.

Le Tueur ouvrit la porte, avant de la pousser violemment à l'intérieur, faisant bondir le Commissaire sur ses pieds, qui attrapa sa fille contre lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait?!

\- Quoi?

\- TU SAIS CE QUE TA CONNASSE DE FILLE A FAIT?!

\- QUOI?! MESURE TES PROPOS, ESPÈRE DE SALOPARD !

\- TA PRINCESSE A APPELÉ LES FLICS !

\- ... Elle a quoi?

\- Appelé les flics ! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, avant de se tourner vers la chaire de sa chaire, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Il tenta un sourire, et sa gorge brûlée le fit souffrir.

\- Manon... C'est vrai?

Elle hocha la tête sans un bruit, alors qu'il l'attrapait dans ses bras, son coeur sous le point d'exploser de bonheur et de fierté. Bon sang... Manon avait eu le courage de faire une chose pareille? Après avoir tenté de le tuer, elle appelait la police pour les sauver? Sa petite fille... Finalement, elle avait bien changé. Ce n'était plus l'adolescente timide qu'il avait été contraint à abandonner. Il retint difficilement un sanglot. La prunelle de ses yeux avait finalement été celle qui venait de briser ses chaînes.

oooOOOooo

Les sirènes sifflaient autour de la maison. Serrée contre son père, Manon regardait le Tueur tourner comme un lion en cage. Il faisait peur. On aurait dit une bête sauvage, incapable de penser. Incapable de conscience. Il se tourna vers le brun, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Manon baissa la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour cacher son visage afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de mort de Victor.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait?!

\- Oui. Et je suis fier d'elle.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa fille, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. L'adrénaline l'avait immunisée contre la peur, mais maintenant qu'elle s'estompait, un noeud lui nouait l'estomac, une boule bouchait sa gorge. La peur était revenue comme une gifle. Elle gémit de détresse, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

\- Ça va aller, ma princesse... Je suis là... Papa est là...

Elle ne répondit pas ; se mit à pleurer. Le Commissaire regarda le Tueur avec toute la haine possible et imaginable, alors que le cinéphile attendait avec angoisse qu'une voix se fasse entendre dans le mégaphone, lui rappelant sa première rencontre avec François. Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Grave et rauque. Comme la sienne.

\- LE TUEUR CINÉPHILE ! RENDEZ-VOUS SANS ARME, LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! FRANÇOIS THEUREL ET SA FILLE, MANON THEUREL, DOIVENT ÊTRE À VOS CÔTÉS !

Le jeune homme au grain de beauté tira Manon par le poignet, pointant son arme sur sa tempe.

\- Toi, tu viens.

Il se tourna vers le Commissaire, caressant ses courbes du regard. Réponse de haine en deux univers gris. Le cinéphile soupira, tirant la fille devant lui.

\- Avance, Manon.

Il dut la pousser pour qu'elle obéisse, car elle restait sur place, tétanisée, ses membres figés par la peur. Elle traversa le couloir. La cave. Le hangar. Les lumières l'éblouirent -elle n'était plus habituée-. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Cri.

\- Par.. Pitié... ... À L'AIDE !

\- RELÂCHEZ LA ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Toutes les armes étaient pointées sur lui et la petite brune, qui venait de fondre en larmes.

\- S'il vous plaît... Papa... Papa est à l'intérieur, allez l'aider, je vous en supplie ! Il a besoin de soins, et puis...

\- TA GUEULE ! ... Bon, les flics, j'vais vous expliquer un petit truc. La gamine, là, c'est mon otage. Donc pas bouger sinon pan ! plus de gamine. Compris?

Le Commissaire en charge baissa son arme, le regard brûlant de colère. Manon le reconnaissait : il était à l'enterrement de son père, et c'est lui qui avait hérité du poste. Elle l'aimait bien. Il méritait sa place. Juste à côté de lui, Anthony, se rongeant les ongles, regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'angoisse sa petite nièce adorée. Sa petite Manon. Il repensa à la veille de son départ. Il aurait pas du la laisser seule, putain ! C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Et pourtant...

Pourtant il voulait la féliciter. Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la remercier. Elle avait ramené son frère. Son petit frère, son François. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Mais là, il ne devait pas bouger. Surtout, ne rien faire. Ne pas bouger. Il avait si peur. Manon était en danger. Il croisa ses yeux aciers, et il lut une terreur telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux.

\- Manon ! Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Tony...

\- Tais toi Manon ! Tu fermes ta gueule, maintenant ! Alors, les flics, ce que vous allez faire, c'est que vous allez me laisser partir, avec mes _deux_ jouets. Hein, Manon? Mon petit jouet... Dire qu'on s'amusait si bien, dommage que t'aies appelé ces connards...

\- Tais toi ! S'il vous plaît, mon père, il...

\- MAIS TAIS TOI PUTAIN ! PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN ! TA GUEULE !

\- NON, TOI TA GUEULE VICTOR !

En entendant son prénom, le cinéphile se figea sur place. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à François, qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur, montrant la clé que le Tueur avait oublié sur la porte. La scène aurait été très classe, si il n'avait pas été en boxer. Anthony se retint de justesse de se jeter dans les bras de son frère, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume jusqu'au sang pour se donner de la force. La tête haute, le Commissaire figea son regard dans ceux de son ennemi de toujours. Dans les yeux de Victor.

\- Maintenant, tu vas relâcher ma fille avant que je te casse la gueule. TOUT DE SUITE.


End file.
